


My Yellow Rose of Texas

by Zimmercj



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: M/M, Song - Freeform, Songfic, Texas, the yellow rose of texs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimmercj/pseuds/Zimmercj
Summary: After a long day Henry sings a song to Alex.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	My Yellow Rose of Texas

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it is that song. I wrote this to warm my gay heart waiting for the election t be over. Using Genre Autry’s version of the Lyrics, just with hanged pronouns: 
> 
> There's a yellow rose in Texas  
> That I am gonna back to see  
> Nobody else could miss her  
> Not half as much as me  
> She cried so when I left her  
> It like to broke my heart  
> And if I ever find her  
> We never more will part
> 
> She's the sweetest little rosebud  
> That Texas ever knew  
> Her eyes are bright as diamonds  
> They sparkle like the dew  
> You may talk about your Clementine  
> And sing of Rosa Lee  
> But the Yellow Rose of Texas  
> Is the only girl for me
> 
> Where the Rio Grande is flowin'  
> And starry skies are bright  
> She walks along the river  
> In the quiet summer night  
> I know that she remembers  
> When we parted long ago  
> I promised to return  
> And not to leave her so
> 
> Oh, now I'm gonna find her  
> For my heart is full of woe  
> We'll do the things together  
> We did so long ago  
> We'll play the banjo gaily  
> She'll love me like before  
> And the Yellow Rose of Texas  
> Shall be mine forevermore

It had been a long week for the both of them-Alex had finals to prepare for, and an internship with a local LGBTQ+ law firm; Henry was working on his book every second he wasn’t at the shelters working with Pez. Today had been a long day, Thy had to call the police when a set of parents tried to intimidate their daughter to leave the day group she was attending there. Henry had desperately wanted to use the arm muscles he had built playing polo to force them to leave-it was Friday of a long week, and he was tired- but figured that if he caused another international incident his grandmother might actually die (which made both Alex and Pez laugh when Henry told them later) 

Henry stretched his legs out on to the ottoman where David was busy chewing on a tennis ball. Alex made a little noise at the jostling from where he had his head in Henry’s lap. “Hush,” Henry whispered as he brought his hand up to play with Alex’s hair. At that Alex curls into the touch like a cat, and made a sound that later he will adamantly deny sounded like purring. Alex reached up and pulled the old afghan blanket off of the back of the couch and put it around them both as best he could. After a slight amount of fidgeting to get themselves both comfortable, Alex nuzzled back into Henry’s lap as Henry started to stroke his hair again, Henry started to hum softly. 

It took a minute before Alex recognized the song, “Really?” He asked incredulously. “Of all the songs you know you pick that one?“

Henry just smiled down at him and said, “I had some inspiration strike me,” as he coyly tucked a strand of hair behind Alex’s ear. 

“You do know that some of the original lyrics are kind of racist right? Not that it hasn’t been change over the years by less douchy people.”

I know,” cam Henry’s reply. “But not my version, listen”

“Oh, you have your own version, do you?” Alex teased as Henry flicked his ear before he resumed petting him. 

“Hush, Just listen.” Henry moved his hand from Alex’s hair to rubbing over his shoulder. 

“There's a yellow rose in Texas  
That I am gonna back to see  
Nobody else could miss him  
Not half as much as me  
He cried so when I left him  
It like to broke my heart  
And if I ever find them  
We never more will part

He's the sweetest little rosebud  
That Texas ever knew  
His eyes are bright as diamonds  
They sparkle like the dew  
You may talk about your Clementine  
And sing of Rosa Lee  
But the Yellow Rose of Texas  
Is the only one for me...”

Henry was interrupted by Alex leaning up and kissing him. He leaned forward oncE the shock wore off, And tried to kiss Alex. But he hadn’t noticed Alex stand up and was looking at him with his hand held out. “Come on,” he told Henry Ashe stood up, “le’s go see if I can ‘Rule Britannia’” Alex said Ashe pulled Henry toward their bedroom.

“Alex, tat was so bad, it didn’t even make sense!” Henry laughed as he let himself be pulled along. 

“Fine,” Alex said with a glint of mischief in his eye. “Can I deflower my ‘Bonnie English Rose’?” 

“Technically...” was all Henry was able to get out before Alex had pushed him onto the bed and started kissing I’m again.

**Author's Note:**

> [For those that didn’t get it, they bang at the end, but I can’t do sex scenes! Sorry!]


End file.
